This invention relates to new liquid polyisocyanate mixtures containing isocyanurate groups and, optionally containing less than the equivalent number of urethane groups based on polyisocyanate mixtures of the diphenyl methane series. The invention also relates to a process for the production of these polyisocyanate mixtures and to their use in the production of polyurethane foams.
There are many known processes for the trimerization of organic isocyanates which yield isocyanurates (see J. H. Saunders and K. C. Frisch, Polyurethanes, Chemistry and Technology, pages 94 et seq (1962)). Suitable trimerization catalysts are strong organic bases, including for example metal phenolates having an alkaline effect, alkali metal carbonates, tertiary amines, tertiary phosphines and the "onium" compounds of nitrogen and phosphorus and also basic heterocycles of these elements.
The use of quarternary ammonium hydroxides as catalysts for the trimerization of isocyanate groups has been described on several occasions. According to JP-PS 601,337 (U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,080), quarternary ammonium hydroxides are used together with certain co-catalysts; the examples thereof are relate, in particular, the partial trimerization of aromatic diisocyanates.
According to DE-AS 2,551,634, so-called "Mannich bases" may also be used, with advantage, for such partial trimerizations. According to DE-OS 3,827,596, catalysts of alkali fluorides and quarternary ammonium or phosphonium salts are also excellent trimerization agents.
In these publications, di- or polyisocyanate mixtures of the diphenyl methane series are also regularly mentioned in general terms as starting materials for the trimerization reaction. However, there are no specific examples of corresponding liquid, storable polyisocyanate mixtures containing isocyanurate groups. U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,080 (Table 3) refers merely to "gelation products" of "MDI" trimerizations for the purpose of documenting catalyst activities. The tendency of such starting isocyanates to become unstable in storage is known from the literature (Chem. So. Rev. 3/1974, page 227). Additions of catalyst can only increase this tendency so that instability (gel components, solid components) are inherent in these mixtures.
Accordingly, the problem addressed by the present invention was to provide polyisocyanate mixtures of the diphenyl methane series (MDI) which would be stable in storage and liquid, and which would contain isocyanurate groups.
It has now surprisingly been found that this problem can be solved by the polyisocyanate mixtures of the diphenyl methane series which are described in detail hereinafter.